


When You Look Me in the Eyes

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/F, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: The one where Veronica would defend Betty to the death, and Betty is the only thing that can bring her back down to earth despite her overwhelming fury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

“The Riverdale football team just made the worst decision of their lives, crossing me. They’ll regret this.” Veronica slammed her locker shut, across the hall from Betty’s locker. Kevin did his best to calm the infuriated Veronica down, even in the littlest. “Betty’s fine. Look we’ll clean the paint off her locker. Everything will be okay, Veronica.”

Veronica pushed Kevin into the lockers, “Stay out of my way, Keller.” She snapped at the boy, who eagerly backed up. It was true, nobody should mess with Veronica Lodge.

Kevin rushed off to find Betty, and tell her of the situation. Not wanting Veronica to get in over her head. Kevin definitely knew that Veronica wasn’t someone who could be talked down off the edge, unless of course it was Betty doing the talking.

Veronica wouldn’t have let this get on her nerves, something this immature and idiotic would never have bothered her, but it bothered Betty. No amount of Betty telling her it was okay was going to change anything about the situation. Veronica could see the hurt in Betty’s eyes at the words that were written all over her locker. Betty wasn’t crazy, she wasn’t a slut. She was none of those things and Veronica didn’t have the slightest idea as to why the football team thought of the blonde in such a harmful way.

Betty was anything but crazy. She was the biggest sweetheart Veronica had ever known, and she cared for people an immeasurable amount. Betty was the farthest thing from a slut too! “Ridiculous idiots,” Veronica mumbled, her heels clicking against the smooth tile hallways of Riverdale High School. Those words hurt Betty, and Veronica wouldn’t stand for that. No one, and she meant no one was allowed to hurt her Betty. Her eyes nearly mimicked her raven hair, dark with anger as she made her way to the boy’s locker room.

Betty rushed out of the girl’s bathroom after Kevin had come to her aid. “Where’s Veronica now?!” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes after finally stopping herself from crying. What they did shouldn’t have affected her nearly as much as it had.

“Presumably, out for blood.” Kevin rolled his eyes. Betty rushed off to the boy’s locker room, the only place she thought Veronica would be going. Veronica burst into the locker room, her face red hot with anger. Archie was pushed by one of the other players, stumbling and almost losing his towel. “Ronnie, what are you doing here?” He asked eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Back off Andrews, I have no business with you.” Archie, much like Kevin, immediately did as he was told. “I don’t know who you all think you are, but you do not get to mess with Betty Cooper in that way. You’re all such children, it’s unbelievable.” Veronica scoffed, obviously pretty damn pissed off.

“Look Ver-”

“Don’t you, ‘look veronica’ me, you absolute imbeciles. What you did to her will not fly in my book. So don’t you ever mess with my girl again, or we’ll have a serious problem on our hands.” Veronica shouted at the locker room full of wet football players. They just laughed in return, unaware of the kind of damage Veronica could deal. “I swear to g-“ Veronica was cut off by a familiar hand wrapping around her arm and holding her back from physically beating one of the guys down.

“Ronnie. It’s okay.” Betty’s sweet voice filled the air, nearly instantly calming Veronica down. Veronica turned to Betty, still fuming on the inside. Betty placed her other hand on Veronica’s arm, rubbing it gently. Their eyes met, Betty’s lips parting to breath out four words, “Ronnie. I love you.” Betty knew that was sure to somewhat calm Veronica down if not completely bring her back to earth. Veronica’s brown eyes softened when she looked at Betty. It was as if the whole world around them slowed down to a complete stop, like it was just B and V and no one else in the world. It was a feeling neither of them would ever forget, one that made their hearts soar. Betty led Veronica out of the locker room, but not before Veronica glared at everyone to remind them not to step out of place.

Betty laughed softly, “Thank you for standing up for me, even though you didn’t need to…seeing you angry makes me equally scared and turned on, which is strange.” The two girls walked down the empty hallway of Riverdale High, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Every one noticed how they looked at each other. They were obviously in love. Anybody with eyes could see that.

Veronica pulled Betty off into a janitors closet without so much as a warning. “Okay when I said turned on, I didn’t mean ‘let’s do it in the janitors closet’, you dork.” Betty rolled her eyes, even though it was practically pitch black in the closet. “Shut it Elizabeth Cooper, I only brought you in here to kiss you.”

Without another word, their lips connected, sending shivers down both of their spines. After a bit of heated kissing Veronica pulled away, the slightest glimmer of a smile shining through the darkness. “Every time you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, I know everything is going to be alright.” Betty’s smile was uncontainable, “I love you. You dork.”


End file.
